


Rhodes for America

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The West Wing
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: From a tumblr prompt for Trans!Tony in an Avengers/West Wing crossover: A take on the flashbacks from Bartlet for America with Rhodey and Tony.





	

“I’ve been thinking about getting back into politics.”

 

Rhodey blinks. “Tony, that’s - that’s great. Where are you thinking about running? I think you could have a real shot at the New York Senate seat, you know I’d drop this to come help you campaign. Is Pepper already on the team? Have you discussed this with her?”

 

“Yeah, Senate would be nice, but I’ve been thinking more - round. Kinda Oval shaped.”

 

“Tony -”

 

“This isn’t - this isn’t, whatever you think this is. I’m not crazy Rhodey, I just finally know what I have to do.”

 

“Tony, I don’t - you know I’ll ride with you, but if you do this, a lot of people are going to talk about alcohol, and -”

 

“And me being trans, yeah.” Tony says, sighs. “I’m not saying I don’t want to get that particular ceiling shattered, but I wasn’t actually thinking about me.”

 

Rhodey blinks. “Is Pepper thinking of running for office? Because you know -”

 

“No, not Pepper - though I’d back that ticket.” 

 

“Then - who?”

 

Tony laughs. “Pepper keeps complaining - on all these documents she hands me, I keep writing the same thing in the margins. It’s showing up on my blueprints too - I think I’ve started muttering it in my sleep -” He snatches a piece of paper off of Rhodey’s desk and takes the cap off a pen with his teeth. 

 

He scribbles something down and sticks it up on the easel left in the room. 

 

Rhodes for America.

 

“I tried to come up with a pun with Rhodes - Roads, something, America, moving forward, but it wasn’t working and - well -”

 

“Tony -”

 

“Look - I don’t - you don’t have to decide right now just - just, let me take you out to dinner, and you - you think about it.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Look, you’re a black, disabled war veteran. No one can paint you as against national security, or not supporting our troops - I mean, they can try, but they’ll look like assholes. No one can say you haven’t served our country. You’re going to appeal to a lot of moderates in addition to looking really, really good to the left. I think, with -”

 

“Tony.” Rhodey says. “Why me?”

 

Tony sighs. “Because - because you’re the best guy I know. Because I’m tired of getting excited about the candidate who shouts the loudest. You’ve always been - you’ve always listened. You don’t take people at face value - including me. You’re unflappable. You’re the person I want in the Sit Room, but - you’re also the person who’s going to look after everyone. Move us forward. Who’s going to keep himself - accountable. And - because, you showed me a long time ago, we’re - stronger together.”

 

“Tones -”

 

“That’s - that’s what I got, Jim.”

 

Rhodey looks at him. “C’mon. Let’s go get dinner, we’ll talk about it.”

 

“I want to bring on Pep as press secretary,” Tony says, “And I want Natasha. And there’s this kid, Rodgers? He’s a character, but he can write to blow the house down. Him and his partner - Wilson, I think - and.”

 

“Yeah, and we’re going to talk about how you’re going to get me elected as the first unmarried president in - “ Rhodey waves a hand.

 

“Cleveland, 1884. I checked. And if that’s your way of proposing, Rhodey, it’s terribly unromantic.”

 

“Tony -”

 

“Oh, and there’s this kid in my office, Parker, I definitely want to bring him on as an aide, intern, something -"

 

The paper’s still stuck on the easel.


End file.
